Noble Vampires
In the Eastern Plains, various vampires have taken up an odd existence. Rather than dwelling in private and hunting at night, they live as lords of their domains, feeding gently off their serfs, and protecting the civilians from marauders. These lands are seldom large, as the vampire lord needs to be able to travel to the ends of his domain and back in one night. The serfs are most often goblins or kobolds as these weaker races are typically more desperate for protection, but human and halfling villages have been known to have noble vampires as well. For the serfs, it is a peaceful existence. Their lords do tax them, but the taxes are less than what they would normally pay. For those who serve in the manor house, they are fed on, but they get to live in a luxurious mansion instead of toiling in the fields. For the vampire, he has a constant source of food, is defended during the day by archers (and frequently pets), and most often the threat of his vengeance is enough to keep enemies and looters away. It seems the perfect symbiotic relationship. As for the neighbors, well, no one likes living next to an undead lord, but as long as they remain peaceful, the vampire and his serfs will typically remain within their own borders. For anyone thinking to overwhelm the vampire with numbers, few are willing to venture into his territory knowing that some of them are bound to be drained of their blood at night. Even taking his manor house is not proof of safety, and who wants to risk being one of the ones killed during the night? Most of the Noble Vampires live in castles or other fortified structures that they took or rebuilt from ruins. A few will live in lavish manor homes that offer luxury but very little defense. Rarest of all are the noble vampires willing to live underground. Of course it is safer to live underground, but noble vampires are typically trying to use their might to live lavish extensions of their original lives and not simply survive as vampires. Towns will rise around these fortified structures, especially those that can offer the townsfolk protection in case an invading army should move in. Less permanent settlements, including huts and tents, will rise around manor houses. In these cases, the people will need a foundation for civilization, but they will also have homes hidden nearby, typically in a forest or other concealed area. The underground nobles will typically be living within mines, in which case the people will probably also take to this style of life. The majority of the people will be housed in the tunnels of the mine, and entrances will be guarded. For the serfs and servants, those kingdoms closer to Scaret will subsist mainly on squashes, pumpkins and pigs. Closer to Garnock, the main products are corn and chickens. In the hillier regions east of the Gold Mountains, coal mines produce enough product for trade. The mining communities will have some gardens and possibly mushroom gardens within the mines as well. Category:Groups Category:Darklands Category:Vampires